Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170727155609/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170801215841
That Anna's bar none my least favorite main character of all time and those lazy directors, filmmakers and creators of this film seriously need to get their SHIT together already, because that girl, Anna's NOT fucking easily funny at all. That Anna's obnoxious and frustrating. She's painfully one of the most annoying, poorly written, ''worst Disney ''female characters/protagonists I've ever seen poorly written in my whole entire life. She's the most insufferable, inferior so called Disney princess I've ever had the displeasure of seeing. She's the main reason this film's nothing but rather terrible. She always makes me so mad, angry and furious all the time to no other end at all but at least Elsa looks ''amazing ''in every way. Yet that Anna's nothing interesting compared to not only just Elsa but also to any other better, greater, more interesting, more classic, superior heroines/female characters and that's why I couldn't easily bring myself to also like Anna at all. She's just nothing but the whole entire world's biggest, hugest, largest royal pain in the ass butt neck. It's especially rather much hard to sympathize with the likes of that Anna because of the creators' lazinesss, bad, poor, lazy writing, bad, neglected storytelling failure, this film's nothing but poorly made. Elsa's at least amazingly more beautiful, prettier and lovelier than the likes of that hypocritical Anna. If anything, I thoroughly believe it's much better if poor Elsa was fairly better off being portrayed to be an only, siblingless, sisterless child in canon because after all, I wouldn't unfairly make poor Elsa and that Anna sisters in canon at all if I were those creators, directors or filmmakers of this dreadful canon movie which's something those idiot creators of this film shouldn't have to do in the first place but they just did it anyway. It would've been much more interesting if Anna actually believes that Elsa's much more perfect in canon. Another female character in this film should've been the robber girl (The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen) in canon back then before in the first place, not only just two female characters at all but don't worry, it's still rather much hard to easily dislike Elsa, isn't it? It's always irksome that those creators never ever even did anything to save poor Elsa from being isolated in Arendelle for a long time in this dreadful canon film but no, instead they just had to lazily screw poor Elsa's canon role up anwyay. That Anna's nothing but an annoying try hard that I dreaded to clearly see her. She's just an well, all around annoying bitch who shoudn't have to exist in canon at all. Having Anna for or as a sister's the worst nightmare of all time. I don't like the fact that poor Elsa and that Anna are from the same canon movie at all. No wonder it's much better if Elsa and that Anna came from different Disney canon films/movies. No wonder Elsa's at least easier to feel worse for. Poor Elsa deserves to be properly portrayed to be anything else much more than only just a non character plot device, doesn't she? Poor Elsa also deserves much more proper, better canon character development/exploration, doesn't she? I'll still always rather take Elsa's side no matter what to no other end nonstop at all. Elsa deserves to be much better off starring in any other much better, greater, superior, more interesting, more classic Disney films/movies than this less classic, dreaded, dreadful, inferior film hopefully without the likes of that insufferable Anna, doesn't she?